Detours
by Sharon10
Summary: When Nora's Car Breaks Down In The Middle Of A Snow Storm And She Has To Rely On Her Ex For Assistance, Will They Be Able To Melt The Iciness Between Them And Start Over? Bo And Nora One Shot


Detours- a Short Fan Fiction

The snow was coming down pretty hard now as she struggled to get her car out of the ditch. Her hands were slowly getting numb and she was pretty aware of the fact that she would never make it to the New Years Eve Party in these conditions. Right now all she cared about was finding her way out of this situation in one piece, but she had no clue as to how she was going to do that. Just when she was about to throw her hands up in frustration, she saw his truck pull up. "Great, "She thought as he turned off his own engine and made his way towards her. " Just what I need tonight… another lecture from my ex. "

He smiled at her when he joined her in front of her car. She did her best to smile back at him, but she was sure he could tell she was faking it.

Bo: Problem here?

Nora: Nah. Everything's just peachy here.

Bo: You sure you don't need any help with that?

Nora: Bo, I'm not helpless. I can certainly get my Car out of the ditch all by myself. I don't need anything from you. 

Bo: Fine. Have it your way.

He started to walk away and she turned around, realizing he was serious, and knowing she'd never get out of here unless she swallowed her pride.

Nora: No Wait. Bo, don't go.

Bo (Turning around): can I help you with something?

Nora: Are you really going to make me say it?

Bo: Well how am I supposed to know what you need unless you tell me?

Nora: You are having WAY too much fun with this one Buchanan. You're never going to let me live this one down are you?

(When he just smiled at her, she knew she'd have to continue.)

Nora (Sighing): I… I need you. I need you to help me get my car out of this ditch so I can get the hell out of here. 

Bo: Oh Come on Nora. It can't be that bad now can it?

Nora: Bo, It's freezing out here. If I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to end up with frostbite. You wouldn't want that now would you?

Bo: Nah. You're much too pretty for that.

They both ignored the sentiment and Worked together to get her car out the ditch. Once it was removed, she turned to face him, relief on her face.

Nora: Thanks Bo. You turned out to be my saving grace once again.

Bo: I'll always be here for you Nora. I know things have been kind of strained between us lately but I'd never want anything bad to happen to you. You do know that don't you?

Nora: Of Course I do Bo. We've been through too much to ever think otherwise.

When they looked at each other there was this awkwardness between them that kind of took them both off guard. After a brief hesitation, they shook hands and parted ways. Five minutes later, they were both back in the same place.

Bo and Nora: Car won't start.

They both looked at each other, half laughing, half cursing, and both having a pretty good idea of what their evening would contain.

Nora: So… I Guess… Guess we're stuck again huh?

Bo: Yeah, I guess so. (Pause) We might as well get comfortable. I don't think we're going anywhere tonight. The roads are closed because of the storm. 

Nora: Great. So we get to freeze to death in the snow… Just my luck.

Bo (Pausing): Here. (He takes his Jacket off and covers her with it.) Wouldn't want you to get frostbite.

Nora (Looking at him and recognizing the sentiment but saying nothing): Bo, we can't stay here. Who knows how long the storm is going to last. There has to be somewhere we can go for shelter.

Bo: Well if you're up for it, we can take a little walk. I Think I saw a little cabin not far from here.

Nora: Let's go.

Before they took off, Bo grabbed a couple things out of the truck, and they were soon on their way. They didn't get far before Nora began to feel flush. He stopped and looked at her and knew she wasn't going to make it much longer. He took the blanket and wrapped it around her, trying to get her warm.

Bo: Nora… Nora stay with me ok. We're almost there. You can do this. We can do this.

Nora: Bo, I feel so… So… So tired.

Bo: No… Nora You can't sleep. Nora. (Picking her up) All right honey, it's ok. I'll help you. You just hold on to me ok.

Nora (Weakly): Ok.

Bo: All right… seeing as I need to keep you awake, I'll just ask you a question. You hear me?

Nora: Yeah Bo, I hear you. Shoot away.

Bo: Do you remember what happened the last time we were trapped in a snow- storm?

Nora: Well the last time WE were trapped in a snow -storm was when I dumped that plate of ribs on your lap. At least I think it was. My memory's kind of fuzzy you know. 

Bo: Do you remember what you told me that night? After I came home and found you asleep on the couch.

Nora: I'll never forget that day Bo. I told you I was afraid I was loosing my best friend.

Bo: We never could have known how true that was on that day. And I was just scared, as you were Nora. I couldn't accept the fact that maybe we couldn't fix what went wrong. You were my best friend too Nora. I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want to lose you. (Pause) Well, would you look at that? We're here. 

Nora: Look at that.

After Bo got no answer, he found the door unlocked, and carried her inside. He set her down on the couch and started to build a fire. Nora was practically frozen from the cold and he knew he had to warm her up fast. After starting the fire, he went into the kitchen and tried to find something hot. A couple minutes later, he was back with some Hot Coco.

She tried to take the cup from him, but her fingers had no feeling and she ended up spilling some on his shirt.

Nora: Oh God. Bo, I'm sorry. Are you ok?

Bo: It's ok Sweetheart. I've had worse.

(They both laughed slightly).

Bo: Here, let me help you with that.

He sat down next to her and helped her take slow sips from the cup.

Nora: You know Bo? You're going to get frostbite yourself? Maybe you should take your shirt off.

Bo (Spitting up the hot Coco): Sorry.

Nora: What's the matter Bo? Can't you tell a Come on when you hear one? 

When he said nothing, she couldn't help but laugh.

Nora: Relax Bo. I was kidding.

Bo: You were?

Nora: Well sort of…

There was a moment of awkwardness between them. Then they looked into each other's eyes. He brushed the hair out of her face.

Bo: You are so Beautiful Nora. I don't know why it took me so long to see what was right in front of my face.

Nora: Oh yeah, what's that?

Bo: This.

(Without saying anything further, their lips met in an extremely passionate kiss that had been denied for far too long.)

Nora: Well I certainly hope that's not your idea of keeping me warm. You're going to have to do a whole lot better that that.

Bo: Oh Red… You have no idea what I want to do to you right now. You are stirring up emotions in me that I thought I had buried long ago. I don't want to feel this way about anyone… especially you… But I can't fight it any longer.

Nora: Then don't.

(She moved in closer and started to kiss him rather passionately)

Nora: I want to be with you Bo. You make me feel so incredibly wonderful. Please tell me it's not too late.

Bo: I don't think it could ever be too late with you. I thought it was. I don't even remember how many times I told myself that is was. But look at us now. I still feel that same spark I did the first time that I really looked at you. I want us back sweetheart. You think that's a possibility?

Nora (Smiling): What do you think?

She gave him a Sexy wink and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, were they would finally "Reconnect" Again.

The End.


End file.
